Romantic poetry
by beautiful fire warrior
Summary: Sakura is on her way to ayame academy for poetry with tomoyo,but what is upthe group of boyswho seen to try to have sakura for their own.EDITED.rnDICLAIMER:Idont own Cardcaptor sakura
1. Default Chapter

**Romantic poetry**

**vocab**

kaijuu-monster

hai-yes

demo-but…

**on with the storyLOL**

"SAKURA!"Touya hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah Touya" yelled a breathless forteen year old

This girl had auburn hair and bright emerald eyes came jumping down the stairs.

"You gota letter from that school you applied to"came touya's reply

Really! Sakura screehed as she jumped off the last step.

Yeah kaijuu. Here! He said as he gave the letter but not before teasing her !

"I am not a kaijuu" she yelled as she stamped on his foot

"OWWWWWWW!You didn't have to stamp so hard!GEEZ!"

She grabbed the letter and started to read

_Dear Miss Kinomoto ,_

_We have reviewed your application and your sample poetry. In turn we have decided to accept you as one of our student. You will need the following items :_

_-10 blank work books for the year_

_-Writing untensils eg. Pencils, pens etc.._

_-personal belongs, for you will be living in a dorm room eg. Clothes , toothbrush, books etc_

_- personal planner( you can pick one up at our student store.)_

_-the book "**limericks and poems for young readers**" for ideas on your studies_

_-medication for some e.g. puffers, pills etc._

_We expect you to be here on september the first by 3 o'clock to unpack and for orientation day!_

_Yours truly,_

_Miss bailey_

**( that's my last name**)

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" she screamed jumping up and down!

As a result she jumped on touya's other foot.

"Hey kaijuu, what are you trying to do? Mash my feet into the floor?"

"So what if I was Touya?what are you going to do about it?"She said in a sing song voice, irritating her brother to no end.

"I'll tell you what im going do. I'll-"

"Hello, sakura dear . what are you screaming about in here" came a voice .

Which sent both of the kinomotos 2 feet into the air.

"Oh dad its you. Guess what! "Sakura said in 2 sec flat

What ? He kindly to the youngest member of the family.

I got accepted at Ayame Academy!she squealed loudly.

'That's great Sakura, but I am going to miss you a lot when you leave 'Said her father with a sigh.

"Then I guess the kaijuu will have to pack then!Wont she? "Laugh Touya trying to get back in the conversation after being ignored got the last 5 min.

For the last time touya I am not a kaijuu she screeched for the whole steet to hear.


	2. Phone call and the arrival

(First off I just want explain something. I posted my first chapter a couple of weeks ago and after I posted it needed editing and since I'm new at editing I push the wrong button.

Instead of replacing it, it added another chapter. But I'm posting it again with a couple more chapters just to set things right.)

I just want to say thanx to

Flower lover: and yah I am trying to make it longer and thanx for the compliment

nEeLLoC: yah I know its short and it was my first story and I will try to make it longer!

Phone call and the arrival

"Talking"

Thinking 

hmm I wonder what tomoyo is doing write now? Oh my gosh I have to see if she got accepted in to Ayame Academy! I can't believe I forgot 

She raced to the phone only to find that it was being used by touya.

"Touya please get of the phone I need to call tomoyo. You can talk to your girlfriend later" she whined and she knew that would annoy him.

Growing up with someone you know exactly which buttons to push to get what you want.

"First of all kaijuu she's not my girlfriend and second I'm not getting off the phone just so you can giggle and irritate me back to the nut house again!"

"So you've been to the nuthouse before "she said with a giggle.

"AAAAHH kaijuu" just go away.

And while he was having his screaming fit she nimbly plucked the phone out of his hand and hung up. "Touya, next time you watch the phone!" And with that she was gone and she left a fuming touya wondering what just happened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**In Sakura's room**

"No way Tomoyo! I can't believe we both got into Ayame academy. It's going to be sooo cool" she said jumping up and down

"I know what are the chances. OOOOOO. It's going to be so cool. I can hardly wait to see all the hotties"

No Tomoyo. We are there for learning not for cute boys ok?

OH, all right but you can be so stubborn and closed minded sometimes she sigh

Well I'll see you tomorrow for orientation. k

Bye sakura!

Later Tomoyo.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tomoyo over here!"

"Hey sakura are you finished unpacking already?"Tomoyo asked

No, but dad made Touya move all the heavy stuff so he fuming right now so today is not a good day for him.

After that they both started walk up to their dorm giggling like crazy.

Aloud crash was heard. Both girls turned to stare and the racket.

The door opened and out jumped a good looking guy with messy auburn hair and at the moment fiery amber eyes.


	3. authors note

Authors note

I'm sorry to anyone who read this story not that I'm the best writer and sometimes I tend to get lazy but I am discontinuing this story and deleting this story because when I started it I was younger and had less mature Ideas . this is the only story I discontinuing and I' going to be starting

Info: This is a highschool fic but unlike most of the high school stories it is going to be based on someones life that they go through. So unlike the others kagome is not "popular" because this is not a tv show. In my school people are kind of popular but the school is so big that they can't boss everyone around and not get punched and nobody is rich. Did it occur to anyone that if they were rich they wouldn't be going to a regular school and there is no way they have such nice clothes and cars and no Kagome will not be a nerd and not beautiful she will be normal and average. She will also not blush so much. Inuyasha will have the same attitude but a bit nicer and will not be friends with miroku already. They will not be in love because in highschool you don't go tell guys yiou love them because it will either A; freak them out and avoid or B: inflate their already big egos and then freak out and run away. This is an Inuyasha/ Kagome fan fiction from the anime inuyasha in case you didn't know. But inuyasha and Kagome will still tell each other they like each other a lot. I know this is a loth of rules but I am trying to make it slightly realities . 2 more things. Kagoem will have chores to do and can't be going to the mall everytime she feels like it. Inu and kag will also not have all the same classes but 1 class and lunch together because how often does ur crush have all the same classes with you. It just doesn't happen.

Sorry to rant but I just wanted to let everybody know of my decision and you can email anyideas u have but no rude flames because if I decided something andf told you nicely then ranting at me a using a lot of punctuation won't get you any where later

BFW


End file.
